A Summer Wedding
by my insides are blue
Summary: Teddy Lupin is finally getting married to Victoire Weasley. I know you've probably read many stories like this, but give this one a try.


**A Summer Wedding **

Victoire Weasley looked at herself at the mirror, examining herself .Her silver blonde hair fell on her shoulders, and her white dress which was laced up at the waist and neck, fitted closely around her slim body. It was a simple dress, but her grey eyes and translucent skin made her look more beautiful.

Today's the day, she thought, today I get married to the man I love .After so many years of being in love with Teddy, I'm finally getting married to him.

"Victoire, dear, "called Fleur as she entered the room, "are you ready - Oh, you look beautiful!"Fleur beamed at her eldest daughter.

"Thanks, Mum. "said Victoire smiling.

Fleur's lip trembled. She threw her arms around Victoire. "Oh, Vic...you are growing up to fast."

Victoire patted her mother comfortingly. Fleur had been breaking into tears a lot for the past week.

"Its okay, Mum."

Fleur blew her nose and said, "You are right. Teddy izz a very nice boy. 'e will keep you 'appy."

Victoire nodded, agreeing with her mother whole-heartedly.

"Is everyone here yet?" Victoire asked.

"Yes," answered Fleur, " Zey are all waiting outside. Zi ceremony will start in ten minutes."

Dominique interrupted their conversation, coming into the room.

"Vic, you look gorgeous," she said.

"Thank you, look good, too." replied Victoire.

"Well, you could've chosen a better color for the bridesmaid dress." said Dominique grumpily.

Victoire looked perplexed. "Why? I think you look cute in yellow."

Dominique's auburn hair and icy blue eyes made her yellow dress look even more bright. But she thought she looked too bright. She made a face and marched out of the room.

Fleur shrugged. She followed Dominique out of the room to deal with the last minute preparations.

The Burrow was once again decorated for a wedding. A large white marquee stood in the front yard. Rows of chairs were placed under it, on either side of a long red carpet. The guests had all arrived, which included the whole Weasley/Potter family, the Scamanders, many former Order members, most of Victoire and Teddy's friends, also the French cousins of Monsieur and Madame Delacour and, much to the dislike of Ron, the Malfoys.

Rose, Albus, Hugo, Lily and James all welcomed the guests and directed them to their seats.

Within a few minutes, Victoire was going downstairs where she found Bill and Dominique waiting for her. The ceremony had started. Louis, who was the ring-bearer walked down the aisle to stand beside the priest and Teddy.

As Dominique started to go, Bill whispered to Victoire, "Victoire, I just wanted to say that I'm very proud of you today."

Victoire glanced at her father and with her eyes watering, she murmured, "Thanks, Dad."

Victoire and Bill walked down the aisle, arm in arm. She looked ahead at Teddy, thinking that he looked very handsome in his black dress robes. He had changed his hair color for the occasion to turquoise, and his eyes were a goldenish-brown colour. Victoire noticed that his nose was a bit longer than the last time they had met and his teeth were smaller. She smiled at Mark, Teddy's best man, who also happened to be their friend. Teddy thought Victoire looked like an angel.

The priest started reading the vows. In the middle of the ceremony, Victoire looked around and spotted many of her cousins, aunts and uncles between the witches and wizards. Lily waved at her, and she smiled back. She glanced at her mother in the front row who was sobbing into a handkerchief. Bill put an arm around Fleur and tried to stop the tears himself. Victoire could feel herself getting a little weepy. She looked across at Teddy, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Do you Teddy Remus, take Victoire Elizabeth as your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Victoire Elizabeth, take Teddy Remus as your husband?"

"I do."

"Then I declare you bonded for life."

A shower of silver stars fell upon them as the whole marquee burst out with applause for the newly wedded couple. All of their family congratulated Victoire and Teddy. They were enveloped with a crowd of well-wishers. Many waiters popped up on all sides bearing trays of butterbeer, pumpkin juice or tarts and sandwiches. The dance floor was raised, as a band trooped to the podium.

Teddy and Victoire took to the dance floor, closely followed by Bill and Fleur and then Harry and Ginny.

"Well, Mrs. Lupin,'' said Teddy softly, "you look beautiful today."

Victoire blushed at the name and said, "Thank you."

"Oh, you look so adorable when you blush," said Teddy sighing.

Victoire ignored his comment when she saw Dominique join the dance floor with Mark.

"They're together," said Teddy following her gaze.

Victoire raised her eyebrows. "Dom didn't tell me that."

"Well, Mark told me. I guess she was afraid to see your reaction when you would hear your sister and best friend are dating. You are protective of her, ''he added.

Victoire smiled and said, "I don't mind. They look good together."

Teddy also smiled, "You're torturing me, Vic." And pulling her closer, he put his lips on hers.

A.N/: Okay, so this is my first story. I'm not sure if it's good or not. Hope you enjoyed it. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me in the reviews.

And if it's not good then suggest ways to improve it. Please REVIEW!

Love,Angela.


End file.
